Major League Wizardry Wiki
Welcome! Lore "The History of Major League Wizardry In the year 758 a.t.e., after more than 500 years of disagreement and dispute over who was more powerful (a dispute that started as a simple conversation that turned into an argument, that turned into a fight, that turned into a feud, that turned into a rivalry, that turned into a war), the Four Primary Schools of wizardry (or FPS); Fire, Frost, Poison and Lightning finally settled on a ceasefire ''(which was later renamed ''”Ceasemagic” because of protests from the School of Fire). The Four Primary Schools are known as the four institutions of magical learning and education that have the longest history, the brightest students, the best teachers and the best cafeterias. Magic fights, spell-casting and severe name-calling had been everyday life for the wizards of the different schools. In the beginning, these fights took place in school organized settings (usually the gyms), but as tensions and disagreements about the rules grew so did the fighting. The battles eventually moved out into the streets of Sitinaim. As the battles between the schools became bigger and more frequent, an increasing number of wizards disappeared, died or were permanently transformed. Farm animals were popular choices for permanent transformations at the time which resulted in the streets of Sitinaim being flooded with more pigs, goats and cows than local farmers could handle. Through these battles the wizards of the FPS had thus driven themselves to the brink of extinction. This - combined with the increasing number of casualties between random bystanders - was the reason for the Ceasemagic between the FPS. This meant, that in 758 a.t.e., spell-casting in public and on the streets was banned and deemed illegal. The Four Primary Schools thus only taught the theories and history of magic and not the actual casting of spells – which the students of course heavily disapproved! However, the magical street fights had attracted a lot of attention and a large audience. The street fights were still taking place and was now being organized by professional bookies. Several wizards from the different schools had garnered almost star-like status and attracted many fans and followers who showed up for their fights. These fights usually took place in dark alleys late at night. Information about fights was posted on the social media WizSpace with title, location and the names of the wizards that were fighting and all shows were transmitted through Wiztagram™. Hooliganism started to develop between followers of the different schools and an underground league was formed. This illegal, underground league was referred to as the “National League of the Four Primary Schools that Battle Each Other in Magical Street Fights” or just “NLFPSBEOMSF”. In 765 a.t.e. seven years after public spell-casting was outlawed, the popularity of NLFPSBEOMSF had grown to a point where it was more popular than any other show brought by Wiztagram and the fans wanted more! The popularity and the attention for the fights was constantly increasing but wizards were still disappearing, transformed and in some cases dying. Something had to be done! The Grand Wizards of the FPS got together with the most influential bookies, Wiztagram, organizers and the government to figure out a solution. It wasn’t until three years later in 768 a.t.e. that an agreement was made between the parties. This agreement legalized fights and ensured (well, almost at least) that no wizards disappeared, died or were permanently transformed during the fights. The fights were now controlled by referees, which also took away the possibility of cheating and using unfair scrolls (however, more and more referees are still seeing financial potential in being paid for turning a blind eye to certain forbidden spells and scrolls as well as speculating in games). The fights were organized into leagues and wizards who participated in the former NLFPSBEOMSF quickly adapted to the new organized fights. The first organized and legal fight took place in 769 a.t.e. This new league was named “Major League Wizardry” or for short MLW - a name that was appreciated by the general public for being drastically easier to pronounce than NLFPSBEOMSF! The organized fights gave the wizards somewhat of a security. It also meant that bystanders and fans were mostly out of harms way since the fights now took place in arenas around the city of Sitinaim. Today, the league is stronger than ever, with wizards being regarded as super stars with WizSpace fan pages, Wiztagram shows, and an ever increasing fan base. The creation of the MLW Grand Arena is a good indication of just how much attention the MLW has gained. Today, there is almost no one who does not root for a wizard or one of the FPS in one way or the other…" Category:Browse